Ginny Did IT
by ickleRonniekins113
Summary: What happens when Ginny Proposes to Harry read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

1In this story Sirius comes back to life.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was depressed and Ginny was trying to comfort him with no success.

"Harry everything will be okay. You will finish with hogwarts, kill Voldemort and everything will be back to normal." Ginny said trying to hide the doubt in here voice. She didn't think anything could ever be normal again.

"But that's just it Gin I don't know if I want to go back to Hogwarts next year!" At this point Harry was beginning to get a bit huffy.

"Harry you have to come back I don't know if I can get through the year with out you."

"But if I go back how am I supposed to kill Voldemort?" Harry said his voice almost at a yell.

"Well Harry it looks like your just going to have to get of your lazy arse and kill him this summer then!" Ginny's voice almost as loud Harry's. Harry turned away from her and looked out the window. A small gray owl was flying towards the train. Harry opened the window and the owl flew in. Harry untied the parchment from it's leg and unfolded the letter.

"Oh my gosh! I - I -I " Harry was cut of mid sentence because a very anxious Ginny had snatched the letter from him she read it silently and very quickly. It read:

_Harry,_

_I'm not sure how to tell you this but you ought to be the first to know._

_I am not dead. In fact I never died. I went behind the Vail for one year, for that is how long it took me to find my way out. By now I expect you are heading home. I am planning on meeting you at the platform and taking you to live with me at number12 grimmuald place. That is if you still want to live with me. _

_Sirius_

"Oh Harry! This is so wonderful!" Ginny said and practically peed her pants. Harry however just sat there gaping at the letter. The conductor came over the magically enhanced speakers and said that they would be arriving at the platform in approximately 5 minutes. Harry leap to his feet and began to get his trunk. Ginny, grinning broadly, did the same.

Approximately 5 minutes later Harry and Ginny left the train hand in hand. They immediately spotted Sirius and ran towards him completely forgetting about their bags.

"Harry!" Sirius bellowed and embraced Harry like a son. About 20 minutes later Everyone was at the burrow for Sirius' "Welcome back from the veil" party.

Harry looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Remus and Tonks were dancing. And so were Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, and many other various couples. He looked around for Ron and Hermione but they were no where to be found in fact Harry hadn't seen either of them since that morning when they said they had some "important business" to attend to. Harry just figured they went to go snog each other senseless.

Harry didn't know whether to be happy that Sirius was alive and kickin or sad that Dumbledore had died. He gave up debating with himself and went to go find a room by himself. However as soon as he left and locked himself in Ron's room there was a knock at there door.

"Harry it's me Ginny. Can I come in we need to talk?" She asked from the hallway. Harry wasn't really in much of a talking mood but allowed Ginny to come in.

"Harry you cant do this." She started but was cut off by Harry waving his hand in her face.

"Ginny I can and I will."

"No you can't and you wont!" Ginny was getting very fed up with his moping all the time.

"If you don't stop moping then I wont marry you!"

"Ginny we aren't even engaged."

"Yes but we will be."

"Gin you know that I want to marry you but I cant Voldemort will kill you."

"Harry I don't care I love you."

"Ginny I don't want to talk about it anymore we can never get married!"

"Never say never."

Harry looked mildly confused and furrowed his brow."What are you talking about?"

At this Ginny got down on one knee and pulled a red velvet box out from her pocket.

"Harry will you marry me?"


	2. Surprises

1Chapter 2

"WHAT!" Harry had just processed what Ginny said and was at a loss for words.

"Harry I said, will you marry me?" Ginny repeated flatly.

"Didn't we just have a long discussion about how we CAN'T get married?"

"Yes now that you mention it that conversation does ring a bell," said Ginny completely forgetting that the conversation was only about ten minutes ago.

"Ginny that conversation was only about ten minutes ago. We can't get married, if we do Voldemort is bound to kill you." Harry didn't know what to do he very much wanted to marry Ginny but he knew that they couldn't, not yet at least. Or could they? Maybe if they were careful and didn't tell anybody then they could get married. Yeah that's what they would do, they wouldn't tell anyone. Harry was so distracted by his thinking that he didn't notice a very anxious Ginny staring at him and biting her lip.

"Harry are you going to answer my question?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, listen Gin do you think that if we didn't tell anyone that we were married it would be okay?"

"Well I suppose. Could we at least tell our close friends and family?" Ginny didn't exactly want to elope. Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be alright."

"So it's settled, we will get married and have a small ceremony with just friends and family."

"Dude you let her propose?" Asked a very amused Ronald Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Ginny were all sitting in the living room discussing the recent events.

"And what is wrong with that?" Asked Hermione.

Sirius rolled his eyes and gave an answer that only Sirius would give. "Hermione that's the guys job." Harry, Ron and Lupin laughed until they received death glares from the girls.

Finally after an hour or so of talking, Harry remembered something he had been meaning to ask Ron.

"So Ron where exactly were you and Hermione during the train ride yesterday?"

"Oh umm well actually I was..." Ron was interrupted by Hermione who made a small sound and began to explain.

"We were talking. Ron wanted to ask me to go with him to the next Hogsmeade visit but I reminded him that it was summer, so he asked me to stay at the Burrow over the summer instead." Hermione's face was just about as red as Ron's ears by the time she finished speaking.

"Oh, so are you guys like a couple now?" Asked a very interested Harry.

If possible Ron and Hermione went even redder.

"Yes." Hermione answered meekly. Her answer was met with many aw's, ooh's, and by the less mature people in the room (Harry, Lupin, and Sirius) wolf-whistles.

"Hermione will you be my Maid of Honor?" Ginny asked trying to bring the subject away from Hermione and Ron. Hermione, who looked very grateful at the change of subject, nodded.

"Oh yeah Ron you are my Best Man." Said Harry very casually.

"Well Harry I am going to need a better asking then that."

"Fine." Harry got off the couch and sat down in front of Ron and put his hands together and put on a puppy dog face. "Ron will you please, please be my Best Man?"

Ron who was very amused at seeing Harry like this, agreed. Just then Molly and Arthur walked in and Harry and Ginny told them the news. They were both met with huge hugs and tears.

When Molly finally stopped crying she began to speak. "Oh Harry, I almost forgot to tell you, there is a surprise for you in the backyard."

Harry stood up and walked out to the yard. When he got there he screamed and pulled out his wand. There in the yard was at least fifteen Death Eaters. Harry quickly began to cast as many spells as he could when Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione Sirius, Lupin, and many other members of the Order, came out and began to help him. After an hour or so of fighting they had killed eight Death Eaters and the rest had run away.

"I don't get it why was your mum so calm about it?" Ask harry very confused.

"Well we thought she was acting weird so we began to ask her questions only the real Mrs. Weasley would know and she couldn't answer them so we knew it was an imposter." Answered Ron.

Tonks answered the unasked question that was on Harry's mind. "It was actually Peter Pettigrew. He had used the polyjuice potion to transform himself into Molly."

About an hour or so later everyone went home and/or to bed. Harry was sleeping in Ron's room and Hermione in Ginny's. Everyone was fast asleep right after their heads hit the pillow. After all it had been a very eventful day and tomorrow was bound to be just the same.


	3. Melting

1

"Blimey, how long does it take two girls to get ready? I mean it's just dinner." Exclaimed a very antsy Ron Weasley.

"Ah, Ron they're girls, it's just what they do." Harry replied in a bored sort of voice. "What do you say we play a game of chess?"

After Ron beat Harry in two and a half games of chess Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs of number 12 Grimmauld place.

Ron took one look at Hermione and his jaw dropped. "Bloody hell."

"Ron don't swear," even as Hermione said this she couldn't contain a small smile. They were planning on going out to dinner at a muggle restaurant which meant that they had to dress like muggles. Hermione was wearing a jean skirt that went to about an inch above her knee and a simple red halter. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands here and there. Ginny was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a white, button up, short sleeved blouse.

The four headed out to dinner and decided to walk considering that the restaurant was only about 3 blocks away. When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated at a table in the back and had a delightful meal. After they finished their meals and were working on their desserts Harry pulled a small red box from his pocket and laid it next to Ginny's plate.

"Harry you know you can't propose we are already engaged." Said Ginny.

"Yes but I just thought that you deserved a ring," Harry casually replied.

Ginny opened the box and gasped. Inside was the most gorgeous ring that Ginny had ever seen. It had a diamond in the middle with two rubies on either side and a silver band. She showed the ring to Hermione and they both squealed a very girlish squeal.

The next two weeks went by rather slowly and boringly. Ginny had moved in with Harry at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and they both had joined the Order. Harry was sitting on the end of his bed reading Quidditch Through the Ages for about the 50th time when an owl started tapping at the window.

Harry walked over and opened the window and untied the parchment from it's leg. "GINNY!" Harry yelled and ran down to the kitchen where his fiancé was cooking lunch.

"Harry, what's the matter?" She questioned a bit worried. Harry handed her the letter and she gasped. It read:

_Harry, Voldemort is weak you must come and finish him off now! Meet me at the out skirts of Diagon Alley ASAP! _

_Ron _

Harry ran upstairs grabbed his wand and satchel and ran back downstairs. He kissed a crying Ginny on the cheek and left for the outskirts of Diagon Alley. When Harry got there however there was no sign of Ron.

"Ah Harry nice of you to join my party." Harry turned around to a white faced, red eyed Voldemort. He was sitting with Wormtail at a small table with a tea set in the middle and each had a plat with two crumpets on them. Harry just gapped at them.

"As you probably already know this is a trap," Voledmort stood up and vanished the tea party scene. "I am not at all weak and you cannot finish me off. You may be asking yourself why I would do this but it is simple. I needed to get you and your friend Mr. Weasley away from your special someone's to advance in my very elaborate plan." Harry was utterly confused but he didn't have time to dwell on this because Voldemort and Wormtail had just disapparated with a loud pop. Harry looked around and saw Ron sitting tied to a chair. He quickly ran towards him and let him free.

"Harry just before you came Voldemort told me his plan, I don't know why but he did. I guess he was just bored. But Harry he said that he is going to kidnap Hermione and Ginny! He wants Ginny because he found out about you guys and Hermione because, well, because she is muggle born. Harry we have to get back!"

With that they both left Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place and ran through the whole house yelling for Ginny. After about 45 minutes of searching Ron showed up.

"Harry she's gone!" Ron sat down next to Harry and put his head in his hands.

"Ron we will find them I have already contacted the rest of the Order and they are out looking for them." Harry's voice cracked as he said this. He knew that it was all his fault that they were gone and he knew what he and Ron had to do.

"Ron get up." He commanded. They left Grimmauld Place and went to the only person who would know where to look.

"I honestly don't know where to begin but you should try looking in areas where Voldemort would take someone. You know someplace where he wouldn't be found." Mr. Weasley said scratching his head.

"Harry that is it someplace he wouldn't be found someplace no one would be. Hogwarts! No one is there during summer!" Said Ron.

"Alright lets go."

And with that they left . Once they reached the school they split up. Harry took the dungeons and Ron took the towers. Harry was racing as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his chest he had to find her, he just had to.

He stopped he heard something. Someone was coming! Harry turned around, wand at the ready only to find Sirius staring at him.

"Harry I come bearing great news!" Sirius seemed very excited. "Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Molly Fred, George and I have gotten all the horcruxes we had been trying to find them since last year and we have finally done! All that needs to happen now is you need to kill Voldemort."

"Easier said then done." Harry couldn't feel happy just yet, he was too worried about Ginny.

Just then a white figure glided past them and turned around. It was Nearly Headless Nick.

"Harry follow me I know where they are they are..." Harry didn't let him finish he immediately felt a rush of hope and started running again this time Nick was leading. He led them to Professor Snape's classroom. Once inside Harry saw Ginny and Hermione lying on the floor out cold. Voldemort was over them wand raised.

"Avada Keda-" Voldemort began but Harry stopped him. "Stupefy!" He yelled but Voldemort merely dodged his curse.

"Think you can stop me Potter?"

"Yes actually I do." Harry replied a lot more relaxed then he actually felt.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted at the same time as Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!"

And it happened again just like in fourth year but this time however Ron came in and hit Voldemort in the back with the same curse and his wand flew from his hands.

Ron came running to Harry's side just as Voldemort had retrieved his wand. Suddenly there were footsteps and at least twenty Order members came in. Seconds later there were at least twenty pops as twenty death eaters came. Before Harry knew what was happening curses were flying everywhere.

Harry heard a moan and looked over to see Ginny waking up and he ran to her. "Ginny are you alright?" She merely nodded and stood up. Harry turned around and saw Voldemort advancing on him. Ginny grabbed his hand and whispered one simple word in his ear. Love. With that Harry raised his wand and yelled "Aquamenti!" Harry didn't know why he said that but he did. To his astonishment it worked, Voldemort screamed in pain as he slowly melted to the floor.

"I'm melting! I'm melting!" he yelled and everyone just stared. Immediately the Death Eaters froze. The Order members took this to their advantage and stupefied them. Bill volunteered to take them to Azkaban while everyone else headed home.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope you liked it. REVIEW!


	4. I thought you were safe

1

**_DAILY PROPHET_**

**_BOY WHO LIVED DEFEATS HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED_**

_Last night Harry Potter, also known as "The Boy Who Lived" and "The Chosen One", defeated the darkest wizard of all time. It happened in a battle at Hogwarts in which many people helped. The wife, sons and daughter of Arthur Weasley, worker in the Department for Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, were of great help to young Harry. Harry defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with a simple water curse, this curse astonishingly enough melted him. No one knows exactly why he melted but most do not care. Several Death Eaters were caught that night too. These included; Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Dolohov, Rookwood, and Nott. Fortunately, no one from the "good side" was killed but many are being treated at St. Mungo's. _

_Harry Potter is a well-rounded student who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was weighed down with a prophecy made by Sybil Trelawny since birth. He has since then faced many tragic loses. Those including the death of his parents and his godfather, Sirius Black. Everyone in the magical world is very grateful towards young Harry and will be celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord for years to come. _

"Well it looks like you're a hero Harry." Ron said once everyone had finished reading the article. It was nearly ten in the morning and everyone was in the living room at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch while Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor by the fireplace. They had been discussing the events of the night before when Mr. Weasley brought them the paper.

"So is all that's left for the order to do now is catch the rest of the Death Eaters" Charlie asked addressing the question to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, I suppose that is all we can do."

"Have you guys finished packing? You know you leave for school tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley asked returning from the kitchen with a plate full of cookies.

"Yes mum we know and yes we have packed." Answered Ron reaching across the small coffee table for a cookie. Unfortunately his hand was slapped away by Mrs. Weasley.

"These cookies are not for you Ron, they are for the Order members who will be arriving soon for a meeting."

"Fine I guess I will just go upstairs and pack. You coming Harry, Hermione, Ginny?"

"I thought you guys had already packed." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"We only said that so we could have a cookie and now that you have deprived us of that, we have nothing left to do but pack." Ron said in an mock-serious tone.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny finished packing in lightening speed and went outside to play Quidditch. Hermione was forced to play despite her attempts to withdraw herself. They gang played throughout the rest of the day and by the time they had to go to bed they were beat. No one was looking forward to the upcoming school year except Hermione.

The next morning came too early for Harry. He was in the middle of a wonderful dream that may or may not have involved a beautiful redhead, when he was very rudely awakened by Ron who was poking him in the stomach.

"Geroff me! I was dreaming about your sister."

"Do you just want me to punch you in the face?" Asked Ron even though he truly didn't mind that Harry was engaged to Ginny.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Out walking with Hermione. Merlin knows why they decided to take a walk a mere half hour before we have to leave."

"Oh well lets go eat I'm starved."

The two boys dressed quickly and descended the stairs to the kitchen. While they were in the middle of their eggs and bacon Hermione burst through the door with a limp Ginny in her arms.

"What the bloody hell happened to my sister!" Ron bellowed as he stood up from the table. Hermione merely shook her head.

"I...don't ...know...out...walking...Bellatrix...hit ...Ginny...blue...light...had...to get her ...home." Hermione said through thick sobs. Once she calmed down a bit Ron asked her again and she was able to retell the whole story.

"We were out walking when Bellatrix Lestrange jumped out and from behind a bush and said 'This is to repay Potter for what he did to my master' and then she said some words and before we had time to react she hit Ginny with a spell right in the chest. Should we take her to St. Mungo's?"

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak. "I think we should. Hermione do you know what spell she was hit with?"

Hermione racked her brain until she finally remembered. "It was something like ' Muglimbino' I think." Mrs. Weasley sat up and went to a book case in the corner of the living room. She lifted out a book with a black spine and started frantically flipping through pages. "Oh no. no! Hermione where exactly did the spell hit Ginny?"

Hermione was very confused but answered anyway. "Um square in the chest. Why what's wrong with her?"

Suddenly Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny, who was lying on the couch out cold. He sat down on the floor by her head and stroked her cheek. "It's bad isn't it Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley couldn't answer because she went into a fit of sobs and dropped down into a chair. Ron went over and picked up the book. He read a page and gasped.

"Ginny's magical powers have been taken away." He started but his voice cracked and he had to stop for a moment but he soon began again. "She will need to be taken to St. Mungo's immediately."

Harry was pacing the waiting room impatiently while Ron was holding a crying Hermione in his arms and Mr. Weasley was holding a crying Mrs. Weasley. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and even Percy were sitting around the waiting room in various positions. It had been an hour since they had arrived and there was still no word on Ginny.

Suddenly a Healer named Diane came out and addressed the anxious family. "Ginny has been hit by a very powerful dark curse. Normally this curse takes away all of one's magical ability and powers but in this case she was lucky. The curse only takes full affect if it is hit in the head and Ginny was hit in the chest so it will only be a partial affect. She will remain in a coma for a while and there is no sign yet if she will wake up anytime soon. Her powers have been temporarily taken away but they may return, it's too soon to tell. I am truly sorry that this happened." She gave everyone a small smile and left the room.

There was an awkward silence only to be broken by Mrs. Weasley "My baby is in a coma!" she cried.

_No this can't have happened. _Harry thought._ The war is supposed to be over and now Ginny is hurt! We're supposed to get married. What if she doesn't wake up?_ Thoughts were running through Harry's head and he turned to leave the waiting room mumbling something about needing some air. Ron and Hermione followed him, Hermione still sobbing.

"Mate I'm really sorry." Was all Ron could offer because he was afraid he would start to cry too. Harry ignored his friend and walked out to the tea room. He sat down at a small table and ordered some coffee.

"Harry, she'll be alright, I know she will." Hermione sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Ginny is a fighter. This coma won't keep her down for long. Before you know it she will be up and back at school." They were supposed to be at school now but Dumbledore had given them permission to take a few days off. They had decided to go back the day after tomorrow.

That night Harry didn't get much sleep. He had been too worried about Ginny. At about 5am he gave up trying and went downstairs. He saw a figure on the sofa and he went over to see who it was.

"Mrs. Weasley?" He asked and the figure turned to face him.

"Oh Harry I'm so scared! I thought she was safe now. I thought you all were safe!" Harry sat down next to Mrs. Weasley and put a comforting arm around her. "Sh-she'll be okay."


	5. She wakes?

A/N : Sorry I haven't updated in forever I just had writers block but I am back so here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione Granger sat in her navy blue arm chair in the flat she shared with her fiancé Ron Weasley. She sat there remembering the last time she had seen her best friend, Ginny Weasley, awake it had been over a year ago and the night before the final battle.

"If anything happens I want you to have my journal and keep it as your own." She had told her.

Hermione was very upset at her friends pessimism about the upcoming battle. But agreed to keep the journal anyway. It had been a whole year, 12 months since that night and Ginny still sat at St. Mungo's in a coma. No matter how hard all of this was on her, it was even tougher on Harry.

Harry, who hadn't done anything but stay at Ginny's side everyday, was defiantly not doing well.

He had gotten himself into a routine, wake up, go to the hospital, eat at the hospital, go home, take a drink of firewhiskey (sometimes more then one), sleep and then start all over. He didn't even work anymore. Everyone tried to snap him out of his trance and live a little, but he wouldn't.

Hermione looked at the clock 12:30, Harry was probably eating in the hospital cafeteria. She said goodbye to Ron and left to talk to her friend.

She found Harry sitting at his usual table by himself. She walked up to him and sat down. He didn't even look at her, he just ate in silence.

"Harry," She started , but was cut off by Harry.

"No Hermione don't try and talk to me. I like my life this way!" Shocked by his outburst Hermione was temporarily rendered speechless. But she soon found her voice.

"Harry, you have to leave this hospital; you can't spend your whole life here!"

"And why not? What if she wakes up and I'm not there?"

"Harry, she isn't going to wake up." She hated to admit but she knew it was true, Ginny was never going to wake up; if she was going to, she would have by now.

Harry stood up and stormed back to Ginny's room without another word.. He sat down in the big arm chair by her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Ginny, we were supposed to be married." Was all he said. He just sat back and looked around the room at the balloons and flowers and get well cards. _What good do they do?_ He thought._ It's not like she knows they are here. _

Suddenly Hermione marched through the door and interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare walk out on me when I am trying to talk to you!" She yelled.

"Hermione I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well good because you don't have to talk just listen." She calmed herself and took a seat next to Harry.

"Harry I know how you feel, we all do, but you can't go on like this, it isn't healthy. You don't work, you don't have your own house, your still living with the Dursley's for crying out loud. Harry, we're all worried about you."

"What do you care how I live my life?"

"Harry, you're my best friend, and it kills me to see you wasting your life away."

"Then shut your eyes because until Ginny wakes up, I am spending as much time as possible here with her."

Hermione sighed, "Harry she isn't waking up. If she was going to wake up by now, she would have."

"I am not giving up hope Hermione."

"Harry you have to get on with your life. You can't put your entire life on hold, and wait for Ginny."

"What about you and Ron? You guys have been engaged for an awful long time."

"Harry that's different."

"No it isn't. You guys won't get married until she wakes up and I wont do anything until she wakes up."

"Harry, what if she never wakes up?"

"She will wake up Hermione, she has to."

"But-"

"She'll wake up, I know she will."

"Well, thank you Harry, for believing in me. You should have a bit more faith, Hermione." Harry and Hermione simultaneously looked at the person who had just spoken, Ginny Weasley.

"Holy crap!" Was all Harry could manage. She was awake, she was finally awake.

A/N : If I get 6 reviews I'll update by tuesday.


End file.
